This invention relates to a multipart, telescopable shield for covering the lateral gap between the underside of a rigid and preferably transparent sliding cover, with which it is displaceable, and the roof frame of a sliding roof or sliding lifting roof of a motor vehicle.
Such shields have the function of concealing the working parts necessary for the movement control of the sliding cover and which can otherwise be seen from the vehicle interior to a greater or lesser extent in the gap between the roof frame and the sliding cover as a function of the position of the latter, so as to give a harmonious overall impression of the cover facing and roof top surface.
Such a known shield (German Patent No. 28 27 889) is constructed in two-part form on each cover side and comprises an upper shield part detachably fitted to the sliding cover and a lower shield part fitted to the frame and detachably engaging therewith and which is displaceably guided on a covering of the frame. The two shield parts are basically constructed in strip-like manner and for improving the accessibility of the adjusting means for the sliding cover can be fitted following the height adjustment. Due to the sliding guidance of the lower shield part, considerable frictional forces can occur during cover displacements, which can make it difficult to operate the sliding roof, particularly if the lower shield part is also used for guiding a cover top displaceable independently of the sliding cover. Moreover, although the known shield is constructed for use with sliding roofs, it is not intended for use with sliding lifting roofs.